User blog:AwesomeIsMyName/Awesome Sneak Peek of the awesome upcoming series Knight of the Crown
Ok, for those who don't know, this February I'm releasing my next series in the forever knights franchise................... Knight of the Crown!!!! Or KOTC for short. The series will center around about 50 years after KOTS when the knights get a corrupted leader who is leading the forever knights to their doom while a group of villans plan to tak revenge at the Earth after Ben's death. A 16 year old guy named Shay becomes a squire and while he levels up in the forever knights ranks he realizes that his leader is evil. The series will focus greatly on leadership and knight culture and alot of the stuff from KOTS with BIGGER episodes, MORE episodes, BETTER arranged episodes and more of the top notch character development. So.... here is the sneak peek: In the middle of the desert, miles from any city, stood a cabin, a figure in a silver suit was jumping silently through the cold desert night. A teenager lied on a bed inside the cabin. As the guy in silver jumped into the cabin heading straight for the boy, he suddenly jumped up out of the silver man's way, who quickly landed without making a sound. The teen raised a sword from a shelf near by, and raised it towards the man in silver "Do I have to fight you, or is the test over?" The boy asked smiling at the man in silver who just took down the mask revealing a 50 year old muscular man. "Yes, it's over." said the man as another silent moment filled the room as the boy lowered his sword returning it to the shelf. "Or is it?" The man suddenly said running with his sword raised straight at the boy. The boy quickly raised the sword again blocking the attack but being pushed at the same time. "Urgh!" Said the boy trying to stay on his feet, "So you still have a few tricks up your sleeve old man." Suddenly the sword hit the boy's hand which was covered in armor yet it was still breached and a wound appeared immideatly. "OUCH!" the boy said as he fell back, being at the mercy of the man. "Who are you calling an old man" said the ambusher as he raised his sword. "Nicely done, but you'll have to do better to live." He started to lower the sword straight at the boy's heart when suddenly he stopped at the last second. "Not even a wink? You are improving, happy birthday." The man then smiled as he helped the boy get up. "Hey, why would I be afraid?" Asked the boy. "I knew you wouldn't kill me, Sir Lyonell, Probably.... anyway... did I pass?" "There were a few moments there I thought you wouldn't pass, but I gotta say, you've shown quite impressive reaction when I ambushed you though the part when you lowered the sword was unwise, I still belive you got it! You seem to show remarkable swordsmanship, I did not expect you to take down a veteran like me, so.... you got it, you are officialy a squire of the forever knights, Happy 16th birthday Shay." Category:Blog posts